godfather_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sicilian Mafia
The Sicilian Mafia, more commonly known as The Mafia, Cosa Nostra, Sicilian Mob, '''or the '''Italian Mafia (Mob), is the Sicilian-Neapolitan Italian branch of the Mafia, and also the largest. The Sicilian Mafia has a strict code of Omertà, telling nobody to betray the Mafia's secrecy. The Mafia are made up of several "families" (like clans) that have various ranks: outsider, enforcer, associate, soldato, caporegime, underboss, consigliere, Don, and sometimes, Capo di tutti capi. History The Mafia originated in the mid-nineteenth century in Sicily, where poverty led to crime. The term Mafia came from a word meaning "bragging", as they called themselves "men of honor". In the early 1900s (1900-1915), with the Ellis Island mass immigration occuring, many Italian mafiosi continued their organization's prosperity and troublemaking on American soil, rather than back in Italy, but some immigrants founded their own families in America, rather than drag another one on. Famous immigrants included Vito Corleone, Vito Genovese, and Joe Masseria, who founded their own factions in America. The Mafia, like any other organization, had a hierarchy. The head of the family was the don (boss), who was advised by the consigliere, who was like a counselor or lawyer. The "underboss" of the family had the job of running the family's operations while the boss was taking care of other sorts of business. Below the underboss are the "caporegimes", who have their own regimes (having their own territory and men), who are like the "nobles" of the family. They are in command of the "soldiers", who are the hitmen of the family. The soldiers carry out the dirty work, such as murder, sabotage, robbery, and other types of risky jobs that the higher-ranking mobsters would find somewhat dangerous. "Soldier" is the lowest rank a "made man" (an 'officer', so to speak) can be, and is only available to Italians. Below soldier is "associate", the highest rank a non-Italian person can be in the family. Associates, enforcers, and outsiders are not as important as made men. An associate is a duplicate of a soldier, carrying out intense operations. Enforcers are people who punish people if they do not comply with the family's demands, being the "bully" of the family. Finally, "outsiders" are people waiting to be "made" into the family. They are the people who want to join the mob, doing illegal deeds in order to appeal to the mobsters. They are not always accepted, but some stay affiliated with them. Gallery Mobsters.png|Pegorino mobsters Providence Mob.png|Providence mobsters Leone mobster.png|Leone mobster Trapani crew.jpg|Trapani mobsters in 1959 Crew 2.png Crew 1.png Italian Mafia.jpg Mafia.png Dead mobsters.jpg Mobsters.png Leone mobster.png|Leone crime family mobster List of Sicilian crime families *Corleone crime family *Barzini crime family *Tattaglia crime family *Cuneo crime family *Stracci crime family *Trapani crime family *Forlenza crime family *Molinari crime family *Falcone crime family *Zaluchi crime family *Granados crime family *Tony Rosato crime family *Carmine Rosato crime family *Mangano crime family *Barroska crime family *Vessupuci crime family *Almeida crime family *Roth crime family *Levine crime family *Pennino crime family *Clemenza crime family *Tessio crime family *Panza crime family *Tramonti crime family *DiMeo crime family *Moreno crime family *Aligado crime family *Mazza crime family *Patriarca crime family *D'Amico crime family *Coniglio crime family *Drago crime family *Indelicato crime family *Bocchichio crime family *Maranzano crime family *Mariposa crime family *Greco crime family *Tommasino crime family *Fanucci crime family *DiMeo crime family *Lupertazzi crime family *Costillo crime family *Virgilio crime family *LaConti crime family *Sabella crime family *Scarfo crime family *Testa crime family *Bruno crime family *Genovese crime family *Masseria crime family *LoSpecchio crime family *Sindacco crime family *Pegorino crime family *Lupisella crime family *Leone crime family *Forelli crime family *Pavano crime family *Lupisella crime family *Messina crime family *Ancelotti crime family *Reina crime family *Tommasino crime family *Siano crime family *Arzana crime family *Piddu crime family *Marcuzzi crime family *Buccilla crime family *Quintana crime family *Cacuzza crime family *Balistrieri crime family *Giordano crime family *DiGiovanni crime family *Trafficante crime family *Ardizzone crime family *Lanza crime family *Cerrito crime family *Alioto crime family *DeCicco crime family Category:Lists Category:Miscellaneous